Buscando al Embajador Alga
by BellaRukia
Summary: Ha desaparecido el Embajador Alga y Byakuya no se quedará de brazos cruzados. CRACK. *ONE-SHOT* *Byakuya POV*


_Hola n.n_

_¿Qué hago yo publicando una cosa así? No sé, el insomnio o la resaca del Día del Amigo D:_

_Es un one-shot, bastante bizarro pero entretenido. Me morí de la risa escribiéndolo. Aparte hace días lo tenía en mente y necesitaba sacarme este peso de encima XD_

_Vendría a ser un POV de Byakuya. Espero que no esté muy OOC._

_El plot se sitúa tiempo después del arco de los Fullbringers y antes del Arco de la Guerra Sangrienta._

_En este fic el Embajador Alga es una estatuilla, aclaro eso por las dudas._

_Me voy porque tengo que dormir un poco. Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

No han pasado muchos días desde que me di cuenta. El Embajador Alga desapareció, alguien lo ha robado.

Primero pensé en la teniente de la Onceava División, esa mocosa siempre está merodeando en mis condominios, ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que debe permanecer lejos de aquí. Probé todo para mantenerla lejos, desde darle galletas hasta regalarle uno de mis preciados peces pero ella siempre encuentra la forma de molestar.

Cuando me percaté de que el Embajador Alga había desaparecido mi corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos.

—_Masaka!_ —fue todo lo que atiné decir cuando vi que la mesa auxiliar de mi oficina, donde lo tenía colocado y donde se veía tan bien, estaba vacía.

Mi Embajador Alga no estaba en su lugar y me desesperé. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Renji y preguntarle quién había entrado en mi oficina. Como mi teniente no tiene muchas luces no supo decirme si algún oficial se había infiltrado en mi oficina personal, por lo tanto lo suspendí y le dije que no me volviera a ver la cara a no ser que tuviera información sobre el Embajador Alga.

En seguida inicié una pesquisa. Me tomé el trabajo de interrogar personalmente a cada uno de los oficiales de mi división acerca del paradero del Embajador Alga y confié en que ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado en el robo. Por lo tanto, dispuse que todos se pusieran a investigar sobre el asunto costara lo que costara.

Últimamente la Sociedad de Almas ha estado demasiado tranquila. Eso sin contar que hace tiempo no tenemos la visita de Kurosaki Ichigo, para mi felicidad secreta. Como el Seireitei ha mantenido su recurrente monotonía he pensado en la posibilidad de que un nuevo enemigo se haya infiltrado. Todo aquel que levante su espada contra mi orgullo es un enemigo, y quien ponga un dedo sobre mis pertenencias también.

Consideré apropiado charlar sobre el problema con otros capitanes para que fuera más fácil revelar la identidad del intruso. La primera persona a la que acudí fue a Ukitake Jûshiro porque sé que es demasiado gentil y además siempre busca una excusa para acercarse a mí, siempre pensé que tiene ganas de ser mi abuelo pero él sabe que yo no doy el brazo a torcer, menos que menos cuando se trata de mis sentimientos.

Ukitake no sirvió de mucho, me dijo que probablemente haya sido la teniente de la Onceava División quien se robó el Embajador Alga. Como la primera persona de la que sospeché fue ella, en seguida envié a todos mis subordinados a inquirirla y revisar sus pertenencias. Como el capitán Zaraki ha estado ocupado en el Rukongai haciendo cosas de bárbaros fue muy fácil realizar el allanamiento. Lo curioso es que la teniente no puso peros a la hora de revisarla, es más, se ofreció a ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

—Ni muerto —fue lo que le contesté. La quiero lejos de todo esto.

Como mi búsqueda recién empezaba decidí ir directamente con el Comandante General Yamamoto y pedirle permiso para realizar un exhaustivo allanamiento en todas las divisiones con motivo de interceptar al Embajador Alga, y me he sentido avergonzado de que casi me saquen a patadas de un lugar. Parece que aquí nadie entiende sobre objetos de valor.

Para empeorar mi búsqueda me topé con el capitán de la Octava División. He estado tan exasperado con la pesquisa que de verdad creí que él me escucharía y me ofrecería ayuda, así que le expliqué lo sucedido y su respuesta fue más desagradable que su patética y estrambótica túnica:

—¿Y por qué no lo buscamos en un burdel? Tal vez alguna dama te lo ha robado para atraer tu atención, puedes volver con tu muñequito y una bella muchacha como bonus.

Qué bárbaro. Aquí todos piensan en vulgaridades y obscenidades. ¡Y ha llamado muñequito al Embajador Alga! Me alejé de él inmediatamente antes de que el mismísimo Senbonzakura se manifestara ante mi exasperación.

Cuando estaba volviendo a la Sexta División a altas horas de la tarde me encontré con la teniente Matsumoto. Esto no mejoró mi situación, esa mujer ha intentado seducirme; me propuso ir a tomar unas copas de sake para discutir el asunto. Claro que me negué y me fui de inmediato, no sin haber notado que ha volteado para mirar mi parte trasera. De hecho, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Me sentí un poco intimidado pero me marché lo más rápido que pude. ¿Es que nadie se toma en serio el robo de los objetos personales?

Al llegar a mi casa me he encontrado con una situación muy irritante. Otra vez la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami había invadido mi privacidad. De no haber sido, en primer lugar, porque Rukia se encontraba con todas las demás mujeres y, en segundo lugar, porque el motivo de la reunión en mi mansión había sido la desaparición del Embajador Alga no habría dudado en liberar mi shikai. Me incomodó un poco que la teniente Matsumoto estuviera también allí y me molestó más que hubiera llegado a mi casa antes que yo.

Todas me ofrecieron ayuda con respecto a mi búsqueda y me sentí muy aliviado y agradecido, por fin alguien entendía mi tribulación. Pero estos sentimientos no duraron más de diez minutos, ya que todas se pusieron cómodas en una de las salas principales e iniciaron juegos de cartas, competencias de ikebana, e incluso he pillado a la teniente Kotetsu tomándome fotografías. Mi paciencia se colmó cuando la teniente de la Onceava División rayó los hermosos pisos de mi casa con su monopatín. No dudé en usar mi shunpô para dirigirme a la sala donde estaban todas ellas para liberar mi zanpakutô. Si Rukia no me hubiera mirado con esa cara de perrito mojado que tanto me puede y me hubiese pedido disculpas con esa voz de mojarrita que de seguro aprendió en el mundo de los humanos habría utilizado el Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ese día fue una porquería. No pude dormir, encima los maullidos de un gato me aturdieron toda la noche. Hace días lo vengo escuchando, se lo he comentado a Rukia y ella me ha dicho que quien se pasea por todo el Seireitei en forma de gato negro es Shihôin Yoruichi. Creo que los humanos le están pudriendo la cabeza. A no ser que de verdad existan los animagos como en Harry Potter.

Al día siguiente de haber descubierto la ausencia del Embajador Alga decidí acercarme a la Novena División para pedir ayuda técnica. Como ellos se dedican a las investigaciones y están a cargo de la _Seireitei News Magazine_ creí perentorio informarles sobre mi situación para que tomaran medidas. Entonces noté algo que me llamó la atención: la teniente Kuna Mashiro estaba comiendo las galletas del Embajador Alga, me dijo que era fanática de ellas y cuando le comenté que yo era su creador quiso abrazarme, ante lo que me vi obligado a ejecutar el _Dankû_. Observé que su cabello es de color verde y eso aumentó un poco mis sospechas. Le pregunté si ése era su color natural de cabello y me dijo que no, que debía teñirlo cada quince días. Le recomendé que usara una loción que me trajo Renji del mundo humano. Renji me sugirió que la probara, que él la usaba y le había dado resultado, por lo que miré la loción con recelo. Al final decidí que con probar no perdía nada y desde entonces no deseo usar otra. Pero esto no viene al caso.

Después de ajustar cuentas con la "_Súper_" teniente de la Novena División acerca de la propagación de la desaparición del Embajador Alga y su consecuente pedido de captura, decidí que la tendría en la mira.

Algunas horas después noté que las Mariposas del Infierno enviaban el comunicado sobre la desaparición del Embajador Alga a todos los Shinigami del Seireitei.

Como tenía trabajo atrasado, decidí volver a mi oficina para ocuparme de ello. A pesar de que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Embajador Alga tenía obligaciones que cumplir y no podía posponerlas un día más. Además había suspendido a Renji y eso significaba mayor compromiso para mí.

Antes de regresar a la Sexta División pasé por la Cuarta División porque la capitana Unohana me dijo que me daría calmantes. De camino allí descubrí algo que me sobresaltó: el cordón de mi Embajador Alga estaba tirado en el suelo. Me lancé sobre él como si fuera mi última esperanza de vida y miré cautelosamente en derredor por si veía algún movimiento extraño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el cordón del Embajador Alga estaba tirado allí pero, sin duda, el ladrón se encontraba en el Seireitei.

A los pocos minutos el oficial Yamada Hanatarô pasó por la cuadra en la que yo me encontraba. Lo primero que observó fue el cordón del Embajador Alga, estoy seguro de que lo reconoció. Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí y me dijo que estaba buscando a uno de los oficiales de su división. Se veía un poco evasivo y confundido. Me pareció sospechoso y no le quité la vista de encima hasta que se alejó.

Me guardé el cordón del Embajador Alga y regresé a mi división cuanto antes.

Para mi sorpresa la Sexta División estaba completamente vacía.

—_¿Dónde están todos?_

Me hice esa pregunta con mucho fastidio, aun no era la hora de retirarse del trabajo y evidentemente nadie había pedido mi permiso para salir antes. Un detalle insoslayable me desesperó: ¡alguien había estado comiendo algas en las oficinas! De inmediato pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo y que estaban jugando con mis sentimientos. Me enfurecí y entré en mi oficina para recoger mis cosas e irme. Había alguien sentado en mi sillón, de espaldas al escritorio.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi sillón?

Estaba tan nervioso por el anterior episodio de las algas que no fui capaz de percibir el reiatsu de la persona que estaba en mi oficina.

Pero cuando el sillón se giró no era una persona sino un gato quien se bajó del asiento. Un gato negro. No tenía dudas cuando maulló, reconocía esos maullidos que hacía varias noches me habían llevado a decir palabras que hace más de un siglo no decía. El gato se refregó contra mi pierna y me miró extrañamente. Ja, como si ese gato fuera a ser Shihôin Yoruichi…

—¡Ssh!

Le chisté para que se fuera y salió corriendo a los tropiezos. Pero algo no me dejaba tranquilo. Tal vez ese gato tuviera dueño y el dueño estuviera involucrado en la desaparición del Embajador Alga.

En las horas siguientes me sentí muy perseguido: como no había nadie en mi división me retiré y en las cuadras del Seireitei todos parecían muy convulsionados y esquivos.

—_Todos parecen sospechosos aquí_.

Sea quien fuera el responsable de la desaparición del Embajador Alga debería pagar por ello y hacerse cargo de las leyes infringidas, porque robar es un delito y cuando tocan algo mío el delito debe pagarse con sangre.

El capitán Hitsugaya se había acercado a mí para decirme que si se enteraba de algo acerca del Embajador Alga me lo informaría. Asentí conforme, mi salud emocional estaba al borde de la ruptura. También me comentó que hace algunos días estuvo en el Rukongai y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con uno de los Fullbringers con los que hemos peleado en el mundo humano.

—El tal Tsukishima se acuerda de ti, me ha dicho que te buscaría para tomarse revancha…

También dijo algo sobre el niño de los videojuegos pero no le di importancia porque apenas oí lo de la revancha me precipité camino hacia el Rukongai utilizando mi shunpô para encontrarme con Tsukishima y preguntarle si él tenía algo que ver con mi reciente pérdida.

Como el capitán Hitsugaya me había dicho en qué distrito se encontraba Tsukishima, no me fue difícil hallarlo. Me sentí conforme con mi buena percepción de reiatsu pero definitivamente mi orgullo y mi dignidad se me cayeron al suelo cuando el ex-Shinigami Sustituto, Ginjô Kugo, que se encontraba con él, habló.

—Mira Tsukishima, el tipo que se parece a ti.

Ya sé que somos parecidos pero indiscutiblemente yo soy un noble y él un simple humano, tengo mejor cabello y además estoy mucho más bueno que él, aunque ese es otro asunto.

Me molestó mucho la comparación pero no tenía tiempo para semejanzas o remembranzas. Tsukishima me retó a duelo con la condición de que si se lo concedía me diría todo acerca del Embajador Alga. Como estaba tan exaltado con toda la situación no me importó nada y acepté el trato. Yo gané, por supuesto. Pero el maldito me había engañado y no sabía nada sobre el Embajador Alga. Mi ira era tal que sentí un incontenible deseo de tirar mi ilustre nobleza por la borda y escupirle la cara a todos, ya era demasiada la cizaña, pero menos mal que a pesar de todo no dejo de ser un noble y sé guardar mis modales.

De camino a mi mansión me topé con las tenientes de la Onceava y Duodécima División. Apenas me vieron comenzaron a atosigarme, sobre todo la mocosa, y quisieron tirarse encima de mí pero ejecuté algunos _Shakkahô_ y las quité de mi camino. Llegué a mi casa herido psíquicamente. Gracias a Dios a Rukia a veces se le da por consolarme y me prepara platos que sabe que son mis preferidos. Aunque no cocina muy bien tengo que reconocer que se esmera y además, según palabras de ella, sólo cocina para mí y eso me hace sentir especial. Sin embargo, no puedo decírselo porque estoy seguro de que si le demuestro un poco de simpatía acabará por comportarse conmigo tal como lo hace la teniente de la Onceava División, y ese ya sería el colmo de mi desgracia.

Charlé con Rukia sobre la redada y hemos coincidido en algunos pensamientos. Me asombró oírla decir que ha estado conversando seriamente con los miembros de su división acerca de mi reciente robo para pedirles colaboración. Esto aumentó mis esperanzas de que el Embajador Alga apareciera cuanto antes. Le mostré el cordón que encontré en una de las cuadras cercanas a la Cuarta División y se lo confié porque me dijo que hablaría con el capitán Kurotsuchi para que le realice una minuciosa inspección de reiatsu.

Pasaron unos cuantos días cuando Renji se apareció en mi oficina. Casi me desmayé al ver que golpeó la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando lo vi supuse que tendría información sobre el Embajador Alga porque yo no olvidaba que lo había suspendido y que el único motivo por el cual él debería regresar a su puesto era proveerme información al respecto. En efecto, Renji me trajo un recado de parte del capitán Kurotsuchi diciendo que los restos de reiatsu impregnados en el cordón del Embajador Alga pertenecían a un Shinigami, al parecer de alto rango.

—El capitán Kurotsuchi no pudo sonsacar más evidencia debido a que el reiatsu que quedó en el cordón del Embajador Alga estaba casi desvanecido.

Le di las gracias a Renji y acto seguido él se retiró.

Me levanté de mi sillón y me puse a dar vueltas en mi oficina tratando de elucidar algo sobre el misterio. Intenté unir las pocas piezas que tenía para componer la posible escena de mi hecho trágico y así estuve un buen rato. En un momento me distraje cuando vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

De mi estantería faltaban libros.

Me faltaban _muchos_ libros.

Y faltaban muchos libros de mi colección _personal_.

—_Juego de tronos… El Señor de los Anillos._

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? No sabía desde cuándo faltaban esos libros, y me sentí bastante soso al darme cuenta de que había pasado ese hecho por alto.

El capitán Ukitake había ido a verme ese mismo día y le comenté que además de desaparecer el Embajador Alga, también habían desaparecido mis colecciones personales de _Juego de tronos_ y _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—Vamos Byakuya, eso lo puedes recuperar…

Esos libros sólo son asequibles en el mundo humano, y además fue Rukia quien me los regaló. Me había comentado sobre esas obras y me sentí interesado, por lo que me los obsequió sorpresivamente junto con los libros de _Harry Potter_. Aunque sentí tristeza ante la posibilidad de perder esos libros para siempre, debo reconocer que estaba más preocupado por el Embajador Alga. Es que el Embajador Alga es parte de mí y me siento incompleto sin él. Pero este sentimiento no debe conocerlo nadie, de lo contrario perdería mi seria reputación como Kuchiki.

Le pedí a Ukitake que no mencionara nada sobre mis libros, y antes de irse mencionó algo que quedó haciendo ruido en mi cabeza durante largo rato:

—Todos en la Onceava División están fanatizados con eso de _Juego de tronos_, ¿será una nueva moda?

Me pareció muy extraño, pero también me emocioné y me entraron ganas de ir a discutir sobre dicha saga con los oficiales. Esa tarde fui a verlos y casualmente el oficial Madarame estaba mirando televisión con el oficial Ayasegawa y otros oficiales más; ¡estaban mirando la adaptación televisiva de Juego de tronos! No sabía que existieran DVD's sobre la obra, me sorprendí mucho pero no abandoné mi recato. Escruté todo el lugar y cada rostro meticulosamente para sustraer algún detalle que pudiera servirme de información ante mi búsqueda del Embajador Alga.

—¿Cuándo regresa su capitán?

Les pregunté y la teniente Fusajishi me dijo _"Ken-chan regresará esta tarde para jugar con Byakushi"_. Como la mocosa es un aparato de decir incoherencias no le hice caso. Me quedé un rato más mirando asombrado los DVD's de _Juego de tronos_ y luego me marché porque un noble no debe permanecer mucho tiempo entre el vulgo, corremos el riesgo de contaminarnos y deformar nuestro vocabulario.

Al otro día ya estaba enfermo. Había levantado fiebre, incluso Rukia debió auxiliarme en la casa con paños de agua fría para que descendiera mi temperatura. Ya daba al Embajador Alga por perdido y eso me rompía el corazón. Encima Rukia no se iba de mi lado y yo tenía que estar aguantándome las ganas de gimotear, llegué a pensar que todo era una pesadilla y me sentí muy frustrado. No fui a trabajar, y para colmo se me habían terminado los calmantes que me había facilitado la capitana Unohana.

Como Rukia se había disgustado con el hecho de que yo tomara calmantes y me había pedido que los dejara, decidí esconderlos y ocultarle que continuaba tomándolos. Por lo tanto, debí escaparme a hurtadillas de la mansión para que ella no me viera y así poder llegar a la Cuarta División para solicitar más calmantes.

Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas. El Embajador Alga estaba sobre una mesa auxiliar de la Cuarta División. Mi desborde era tal que corrí hacia él en el estado decrépito de fiebre en que me encontraba, creyendo que si no lo cogía en ese mismo momento corría el riesgo de volverlo a perder; no iba a dejarlo ir.

Pero a unos pocos centímetros de que mi mano alcanzara al Embajador Alga un opresor reiatsu me abrumó.

De pronto Yamada Hanatarô se acercó. No podía creer que semejante reiatsu perteneciera a él. Pero él me miró asustado y salió corriendo. Ya me parecía que era un debilucho. La pared detrás del Embajador Alga se desplomó haciéndose añicos y de ella salió volando el gato negro que había visto en mi oficina. El gato calló en cuatro patas y salió corriendo con los pelos de punta. Cuando volví a mirar hacia la pared el Embajador Alga ya no estaba.

No estaba el Embajador Alga, estaba el ladrón del Embajador Alga.

—¿Cómo te va, Kuchiki?

Cómo desprecio ese rostro y esa apariencia incivilizada. El peor bárbaro de todos. Zaraki Kenpachi.

—Devuélveme al Embajador Alga y te perdonaré la vida.

Pensándolo bien, no podía perdonarle la vida. Él me había robado. Entonces entendí todo. Zaraki Kenpachi había hurtado al Embajador Alga para pelear conmigo. Que él estuviera en la Cuarta División corroboraba los rumores que oí de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami acerca de que él mantenía una relación clandestina con la capitana Unohana; de ahí el porqué de que el cordón del Embajador Alga estuviera tirado cerca de los condominios de la Cuarta División. Y de ahí el porqué de que Yamada Hanatarô me haya mirado espantado esa vez; él lo sabía y de seguro Zaraki lo amenazó para que no dijera nada.

—¿Perdonarme la vida? ¡Ja, ja! ¡Eso no se aprende en los libros que lees!

Conque también había sido él el responsable de la desaparición de mis libros. Claro, eso explicaría la afición de sus oficiales a la saga de _Juego de tronos_.

Era evidente que yo no le podía perdonar la vida a Zaraki Kenpachi. Y, por cierto, no podía creer que Zaraki Kenpachi supiera leer.

—Es extraño que leas libros de guerra Kuchiki Byakuya, parecías tan aburrido, todos lo dicen.

Así que piensan que soy aburrido.

—_Bankai._

…

Como el dinero no es un problema para mí no tuve ningún inconveniente en solventar los daños ocasionados en la Cuarta División.

Por suerte, recuperé al Embajador Alga y mis colecciones de _Juego de tronos_ y _El Señor de los Anillos_.

La afrenta con Zaraki había causado muchos disturbios, tal es el caso que el Capitán Comandante tuvo que intervenir para separarnos. La bestialidad de Zaraki había alcanzado tal grado de locura que incluso levantó su espada contra el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, logrando que irremediablemente nos suspendieran a los dos. Por culpa de ese bárbaro he manchado mi reputación.

Juro por mi bufanda de noble y mis kenseikan que me las pagará con sangre.

Mientras tanto, le pediré a Rukia que cuando vaya al mundo humano me compre los DVD's de _Juego de tronos_.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, sepan disculpar los posibles fallos. Es mi primer fic de estilo crack. Ojalá no haya quedado tan mal._

_Se aprecian comentarios n.n_

_Natali._


End file.
